Crushes and Confrontations
by Sam in Wonderland
Summary: Ever since Jo left, Kendall's been acting a little different towards James. After Katie makes a joke about it, Kendall starts questioning himself. From there, things get a little crazy. One-Sided Kames.


**A/N: Finally, it's here! My first published story! Although it's not the one I planned on having done, I think this one is pretty good, too. I meant to go on here and read a little more, but I got a little caught up in other things. Then I tried to promise myself I'd finish a one-shot/write a few chapters of a story before I could read anything on here so I wouldn't get distracted, but I always ended up getting bored in the middle of the story. But then today I was reading a few PMs from here and remembered how awesome this site was, so I decided I needed to write something and get back on here. I'll catch up on my reviews ASAP. Now enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: See something you recognize? Well, then I don't own it! **

"Kendall! Give it back!"

"No!"

Katie watched as James chased Kendall around the pool. "What are you guys fighting about this time?" she asked as they passed by.

"Kendall stole my lucky comb and is refusing to give it back!" James yelled as they ran circles around Katie.

"That's because you borrowed my lucky hockey stick without permission and broke it!" Kendall hollered back. He stopped running and jumped up on a chair, holding the comb high above his head, ready to snap it in half.

"You wouldn't…" James said, trying but failing to hide the fear in his voice.

"Oh, I would."

They both paused for a moment. James lunged at Kendall, screaming, "Give it back!" while Kendall continued to scream back, "Never!" This went on for a good five minutes, which only ended because Katie jumped up and took the comb from Kendall when he wasn't looking.

"Enough!" she yelled. "You guys are acting like three year olds! And anyway, that hockey stick was bound to break sometime, the way you guys are." Kendall and James stared at her silently. "Well, say something!"

Kendall turned to James. "I'm sorry for stealing your lucky comb."

"And I guess I'm sorry for breaking your lucky hockey stick."

"It's cool," Kendall sighed.

Katie handed James the comb and he strutted away. "What is with you lately?" she said to Kendall. "Ever since Jo left, you've been messing with James every chance you get."

"I don't know. I guess I'm still upset over her and I'm taking it out on James."

"Yeah, either that or you've got a crush on him," Katie joked. Kendall glared at her. "What? It was just a joke. You're acting like a five year old trying to get a girl's attention. Unless… you actually like James."

"Katie!" Kendall snapped. "You know I'm not gay!"

"Bisexual then?" Kendall glared at her. "Just asking."

Kendall stormed off, but he was really more confused than offended. Did he have a crush on James? Kendall needed someone to talk to; someone he could trust. But who?

* * *

><p>Kendall went straight up to the apartment to find Logan. He was there watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with Carlos for about the billionth time that week. Kendall tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey Logan, I need to talk to you in private." Carlos was too into the movie to notice anything was happening, making it easy for Logan to slip away and follow Kendall into their room.<p>

"What is it, buddy?" Logan asked.

Kendall took a deep breath and said, "I think I might be getting a crush on someone."

"And why are you coming to me about this?"

"Because I know I can trust you to keep this a secret." Logan gave him a look of confusion. "Look, the problem is… it's not a girl. It's… it's a boy. And he's also one of my best friends."

Logan's eyes bugged out of his head. "Whoa, dude, are you sure about this?"

"Kinda sorta maybe. Katie was teasing me about it earlier but I kinda wondered and… Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." Kendall started to walk away, but turned back around when he reached the door. "Thanks for being here for me. You're a great friend. I really owe you one."

"It's nothing." Kendall exited the room. Logan lied down on his bed and took a deep breath. Did Kendall really have a crush on him?

* * *

><p>After Kendall left the apartment, Carlos rushed into Kendall and Logan's room to talk to Logan. "Hey Logan," he said and took a seat on the edge of Kendall's bed.<p>

Logan sat up. "What are you doing here? This isn't your room!"

"I kinda overheard you and Kendall…"

"But… How?"

"Oh, I turned around to talk to you and saw you were gone but then I heard you and Kendall in here and I, um…"

"Carlos!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked. The room was silent.

"Do you think Kendall really has a crush on me?"

"I don't know. He didn't say who it was. It could be me for all we know!"

"You're right. But then why was he being so nice to me afterwards."

"I-I don't know."

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions. He's not even sure if he likes this person."

"Well, it kinda sounded like he did…"

"Yeah… We need to talk to him about this."

"Definitely."

"Okay, so tomorrow let's plan to have the apartment cleared out by noon so we can bring Kendall here and confront him. But until then, we tell no one about this. Not even James. Especially not James."

"Got it! I won't tell anyone." Carlos got up to leave.

"Hey, um, Carlos? Would you mind switching rooms with me until all this is cleared up?"

"Sure buddy! I'll go get my stuff!" Carlos sped out of the room and into his. He scooped up a large pile of random stuff from his side of the room and walked back out to go put it in his new room with Kendall. On the way, he crashed into Mrs. Knight.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight! Logan and I were just switching rooms," he said as he struggled to pick everything back up.

"I thought you liked being roommates with James."

"Yeah, but Logan asked me to switch with him until we find out if Kendall really has a crush on him or not." Carlos finished collecting everything and walked all the way to Kendall's room before he realized his mistake. "Oops."

"What?" Mrs. Knight yelled in shock.

"Well, uh…"

Logan walked out with a few of his things and stopped when he saw the scene. "CARLOS!"

"Alright, I need to talk to Kendall about this right now," Mrs. Knight said, already starting towards the door.

"Wait! Mrs. Knight!" Logan exclaimed. She turned around. "Carlos and I were going to talk to him tomorrow so we have time to figure out how to get him here alone. You can help us out with that!"

"Alright, but until then I'm keeping an eye on all of you," she warned. "And if Kendall tries to make a move, please tell me."

"We will, promise!" Carlos exclaimed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>The next day, things went exactly as planned. In fact, they didn't really have to make a plan. James left for a picnic in the park with the girl in 2K while Katie disappeared off to the lobby. Kendall decided to stay in the apartment with Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight. When Kendall was watching TV, Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight cornered him. Logan switched off the TV while Mrs. Knight said, "Kendall, we need to talk."<p>

"What's this about?" Kendall said, slightly uncomfortable by everyone's strange behavior.

"We kind of heard about your little crush…" Mrs. Knight explained. Carlos nodded.

Kendall stood up. "So? That's none of your business! I can like whoever I want to like!" He turned to Logan. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, but ignored Kendall's last comment. "Look, I know this may be hard for you, but you need to accept the fact that I don't like you back."

"What?" Kendall yelled. There was a laugh from behind the counter. Katie popped up from behind the counter.

"When did you get here?" Carlos asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said and turned towards Logan. "Logan, Kendall doesn't have a crush on you! It's James he likes!" Katie explained.

"Is that true?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Kendall said, looking at the floor. It was unusual for them to see Kendall like this. He was usually a strong and brave leader. But ever since Katie teased him about liking James, he had been quieter and unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry man; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Logan apologized.

"And I shouldn't have been spying on you guys," said Carlos.

"It's fine," Kendall said.

"Kendall, are you… gay?" Mrs. Knight asked, "It doesn't really matter if you are; I'll love you no matter what. I'm just curious."

"I don't think so. I liked Jo, so…"

"Maybe… bi?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I just figured out that I liked James!" Suddenly, Kendall had a burst of confidence. "And anyway, if I was, what would it matter? I'd still be myself. Nothing would change, really. That's just a label. It shouldn't matter whether I like girls or boys or even both. I fall for who I fall for and life goes on. What does it matter if the person I like just so happens to be James? He looks a lot like a girl anyway," Kendall joked. "So I don't see what the point is in making a big deal out of this. It's just a crush. It's not like anything is actually going to come out of this. And if something does, it does. And life goes on."

The room was silent for a moment. Finally, Logan spoke up. "You're right. This shouldn't mean anything. In fact, I did some research, and it's actually perfectly normal to like someone of the same sex two or three times in your life."

"See? There is nothing to worry about!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Knight said. "I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of this."

"It's fine, really," Kendall said.

"Now how are we going to tell James about this?" Carlos asked.

"You don't have to," someone said. Everyone turned towards the door, where they saw James. "I know everything. And I'm… working on being okay with it."

"But… how did you..?" Kendall asked, suddenly sounding weaker again.

"My date got cut a little short because of rain, so I came back up here, but I heard you guys talking and listened outside and... here we are."

"Oh," said Kendall. "But you don't like me back, do you?"

"No."

"Oh."

James walked over to Kendall and told him, "It's okay, buddy. You can probably find someone else."

"Probably?" Katie asked, but everyone ignored her.

"You alright, man?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The crowd left Kendall alone to deal with the days' events.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James didn't speak to each other much for the next few days. But that was okay, since nothing much really happened during that time. Since it was raining most of the time, the boys couldn't go to the pool. But that really didn't matter because they were so busy recording and learning new dance moves that they didn't have much free time at all. It wasn't until a week after they confronted Kendall that they had actual time off. They spent it inside the lobby, sipping smoothies and talking about random things. In fact, it was during a battle between Carlos and Logan about whether magic was real or not when James suddenly tapped Kendall on the shoulder.<p>

"What? You haven't said anything to me since yesterday," Kendall said a tad coldly.

"Sorry about that but… I think that girl over there likes you." James pointed towards a tall, tan brunette checking in at the front desk. She looked similar to James, but not enough to wonder if they could be related.

Kendall looked up slightly, then down, then back up again. He got a good look at the girl, who then turned around and waved at him. He waved back.

"You should go up and talk to her," James told him.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Alright. I will," he replied and walked over towards the girl. Before he could reach her, he stopped and looked back at James. James nodded "Go on". He then watched as Kendall tapped the girl on the shoulder and said hello. He watched them continue on intently, a smile on the girl's face the whole time. When she wasn't looking, Kendall gave James a thumbs up, and James gave him one back. As the new girl walked away, Kendall looked out the door, expecting to see rain. The rain was there, but he also thought he caught a glimpse of the sun poking through the clouds, as if it was saying "Everything will be okay in the end". He smiled, knowing that would soon be true.

**So that was it! I really hope you liked! I know the ending is terribly corny, but the story itself is… alright. It's not really as good as I hoped or thought it would be. But would you please do me a favor and review? Please?**


End file.
